Steppens D. Ellie
Steppens D. Ellie is a 33-year-old skilled female swordsman and assassin, who comes from the Town of St. Eden in South Blue, along with his twin brother, Steppens D. Storm. She owns some special weapons, including the voltaic bomb, haunted bomb, and some destructive chemicals, which are made by herself and her brother. She can also uses Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, and some of the assassin skills, especially the rare abilities to grow and manipulate the floras. She also holds a bounty of 420,000,000 berries for assisting the Revolutionary Army to wipe out seven great corrupt countries, which is owned & cooperated by the World Government, together with her brother and the Revolutionary Army - 47th Division. Recently, her bounty increases to 520,000,000 berries due to her participation at the war of Pineclone Island. Other Information * Codename: Midori * First bounty (berries): 220,000,000 * Second bounty: 420,000,000 * Eyes color: Brown * Hair color: Brown * Skin color: Light * Family: ** David Steppens Jr. (father) (deceased) ** Yusuf Raflac (adoptive father) (deceased) ** Lily Elizabeth Mesley (mother) (deceased) ** Sean Graham Blanc (father-in-law) ** Steppens D. Bill "Horse" (first brother) (deceased) ** Alex Graham Blanc (sister-in-law) ** Nick Graham Steppens (nephew) ** Helena Graham Blanc (sister-in-law) ** Lucy Graham Blanc (sister-in-law) ** Steppens D. Jackal (second brother) (deceased) ** Thomas "Tom" Steppens (third brother) (deceased) ** Steppens D. Storm (younger brother) ** Warren Sarfett (younger adopted brother) (deceased) ** Anna Steppens Jr. (older cousin) (deceased) ** Steppens G. Emile (niece) Appearance Ellie was a tall, skinny woman with half-wavy dark brown hair with the height of 216 cm - shorter than her younger brother - and weighs 162 lbs. She has straight nose, half-full lips and oval face. Her body is quite perfect, with fully-grown breasts and small waist. She wears a large black leather coat, with a hidden hoodie behind her head, and a thin belt across her shoulder, a gauntlet which contains a hidden blade; a black jeans and high-heeled boots. She also wears a special belt, which carries a cane-sword, a pen-gun, a small backpack of bombs and an ammunition pouch for her small gun. Casually, she wears a pink-and-white headphone-like headband with a small bow tie attached to it, a red dress exposing her chest partially, black leggings and a pair of light pink high heels. In some special events, such as masquerades or weddings, Ellie wears a white and black traditional "áo dài" of Vietnam, including a long white tunic and black pants, a bow tie on her head or her signature headband, and a pair of white high heels. Personality Ellie is an adorable and optimistic woman at her age, as she loves thinking about positive things as well as her brother. She is also calm and have a moderate potential of sarcastic wits. Sometimes, she is seen to be acting like a teenager despite her age. Relationship Family Steppens D. Storm Ellie cares about her younger brother so much, as he is the only alive member of her family. It's shown that Eliie has a very special feeling of him, as she sometimes embraces or relies on her brother passionately to show a great love and care to him. Steppen G. Emile Similar to her younger brother and his wife, Ellie also gives a special treatment to her niece Emile. Power, abilities and weapons She is one of the most skillful swords-women in South Blue. This ability was seen when fighting with Anna Steppens Jr., in the final battle of Revolutionary Assassin School, when she injured her critically with one fast sword movement, using her cane-sword only. Her Haki was as brilliant as her younger brother, thus she could cut the battleship easily only with her hidden blade. With the excellent agility and strength, she can easily kill over one thousand corrupted guards at the battle of R.A.S. at midnight. Beside her sword skills, she is able to use elements, such as wood/plants, water and ice to attack stronger enemies. Every time she swings her blade diagonally, a line of growing fire appeared to deal huge damage to the enemies, especially when they fired guns or ignite bombs, they will be killed instantly. Trivia * Her Assassin outfit is based on Evie Frye's default outfit in the video game Assassin's Creed Syndicate. ** Similar to her younger brother Storm, she also has an outfit and weapons referred to those of a main character in Assassin's Creed ''series: she also wields hidden blade and cane-sword as well as Evie Frye (or Jacob Frye) does. * Ellie shares some of the traits as the character Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho in the manga ''Detective Conan drawn by Aoyama Gosho: ** Both are usually calm and have sarcastic wits. ** Both have impressive general knowledge. ** Both are very caring, especially toward non-human things: Haibara is very caring toward animals, while Ellie does the same to the plants. ** Both prevents their sibling/friend from doing anything reckless which can result them to be in danger: Ellie prevented Storm from attending his father's execution because the execution plaza is far too dangerous as the soldiers can fatally injure him if he ever approaches his father (however she failed as Storm sneaked out right at the moment she moved her eyes away from him), while Haibara prevents her friend Conan from exposing his real identity as Kudo Shinichi multiple times. * Ellie shares some of the traits as the character Kudo Yukiko, also in the manga Detective Conan drawn by Aoyama Gosho: ** Both are over 30: Ellie is 33 while Yukiko is 37 years old. ** Both have long brown hair. However, Ellie's hair is half-wavy while Yukiko's hair is partially curly. ** Both often acts like a teenager despite their adult ages, as they don't want to be called as oba-san. Category:Scientist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Sword User Category:Revolutionary Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Assassin Category:Female Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength